Firery Inferno
by Astrozombiee
Summary: What happened to Sasuke on the night of his parent's death? What happened to Sasuke to make him the way he is today? This is the prologue to the story 'I Really Do Love You, Aniki', you don't have had to read that to read this.


This is the prologue to the story 'I Really Do Love You, Aniki', you don't have had to read that to read this. It will make sense either way.

_Sleep_ by My Chemical Romance works well with this story. Listen to it =]

It is all in Sasuke POV apart from on little bit which is Itachi POV, but it is only a tiny part and the first part just under this which is in normal POV

Sasuke 8, Itachi 13

* * *

"Nii-san~! But you promised! You said you would watch a movie with me tonight." A young raven moans out.

"Sasuke, I can't tonight. I am staying with Shisui tonight; I can watch the movie with you tomorrow night."

The only response to this was a pout and an 'hmph' from the littlest Uchiha.

"Sorry, Sasuke, next time we can watch the movie." A two fingered poke to the ravens head was followed. "Why don't you go out to see Naruto?"

Rubbing his forehead, Sasuke replies, "Alright nii-san, but tomorrow night I pick the movie!"

Smiling, Itachi nodded and replied, "If you want."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

* * *

Naruto's house. 

-Uke! Sasuke! Where are you! Sasu- Oh there you are, what you doing hiding in my room Sasuke? I was looking for you."

I don't really want to talk to Naruto, I just came in here to be alone, something's wrong, but I don't know what it is… I want to go home to my nii-san… But if I call him, he won't be happy, he's with Shisui… Maybe if I just go to bed now, so that when I wake up I can go back home to see nii-san. I think I'll do that.

"Naruto, I'm tired, I think I'm ganna go to sleep now." I opened my mouth and gave a yawn to be more convincing. I really didn't want to talk to Naruto tonight. He's all hyper and… Loud.

"Ahh but Sasuke! I wanna play a game!" Naruto shouldn't pout, sure it makes him look pretty but he looks like a little kid! We aren't little kids anymore, we are 8 years old!

"I don't want to play a game. I'm tired, we can play tomorrow morning before I go home."

Naruto has his thinking face on, his nose scrunched up, lips closed together tightly and his eyes are little slits looking at the floor. I'm not going to change my mind.

I just know that something is wrong, and the weird feeling is still making my tummy all strange… Like little butterflies flying around in my insides. I have a bad feeling… I want it to go away… I want my aniki to make it go away… I want my aniki…

I wrap my arms around my tummy and shut my eyes, aniki will make the bad feeling go away…

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Are you okay?" Naruto sounds worried, can't he see I want to be alone? "Sasuke! Answer me!"

Hands grab my shoulders and start shaking my body.

"Sasuke." Naruto's voice is starting to sound distant… Maybe he is going to leave me alone. Maybe he realizes I don't want to talk to anyone tonight.

Hands let go of my shoulders and the sound of feet running in the distant reach my ears.

Maybe the bad feeling I have is telling me something about aniki… Aniki won't leave me… he said he would see me tomorrow and we would watch a movie together! Aniki promised me! But he also breaks his promises to me… He wouldn't do it this time would he? Maybe someone is going to hurt aniki? I'm the only one who knows. I have to tell aniki that someone is going to hurt him!

I have to warn him!

My eyes shoot open and I look frantically around the room for an exit. Naruto and his tou-san won't let me leave, they won't want me to warn aniki.

I have to get out of here.

I spot a window and head towards it, Naruto never locks his window, he says something about a quick escape if the demon brothers come looking for him, all I can think at the moment is thank you, Naruto!

I push on the window and success! It opens! That was easy…

"Sasuke!" Naruto's tou-san has caught me, what am I going to do now…? I cannot run away from him, he is faster than I am. "Come here, Sasuke, tell me what's wrong." His voice is calming, is he not angry with me for trying to excape?

He takes a step towards me and I let out a whimper and step backwards sliding along the wall, he might hurt me if I let him too close!

"Would you like me to call your aniki, Sasuke? Do you want to talk to Itachi?" The phone! I can warn him on Naruto's phone!

I nod to tell him yes, I really, really want to.

"Come on then, Sasuke. I'll let you call Itachi."

This time I follow him out into the hallway, aniki will listen to me and come to pick me up and I'll take care of him. No one is going to hurt him.

With my mind made up, I take the phone with aniki's number already dialed and press my ear as close as I can to the receiver without crushing the phone. I just need to warn aniki. He'll answer the phone and everything will be okay. I'll hear his voice and know that no one has hurt him.

_Ring ring… _

No answer 'cause it's only the first ring, no one picks up on the first ring.

_Ring ring… _

No one picks up on the second ring either.

_Ring ring…_

Maybe aniki is busy?

_Ring ring…_

Didn't aniki say that he was ganna watch a movie with Shisui? Maybe they can't find the remote…

_Ring ring…_

Maybe they can't hear the phone ringing.

_Ring ring…_

_Ring ring…_

_Ring ring…_

"Sasuke." My name is called, not out of the receiver but from my side, Naruto's tou-san is calling me.

_Ring ring…_

"Sasuke, I don't think he is home."

_Ring ring…_

Something is wrong.

My tummy feels worse than before… More butterflies have joined and are having a wrestling match.

_Ring_—

Before the next ring sounds the receiver is taken from my grip. I look up at Naruto's tou-san, and beg him without words to please take me home. I need my aniki.

Naruto's tou-san shakes his head at my unanswered question. "Sasuke, it's late, too late to take you home now. Itachi is probably just busy. Would you like to call your parents?"

Do I want to call otou-san and okaa-san? Would they know where aniki is? What if they don't pick up?

I shake my head, "It's okay." I let out a smile at Naruto's tou-san, if I smile he might leave me alone so I can leave through Naruto's window. "I just wanted to ask him something. Can I go to sleep? I'm a bit tired…" I let out another yawn to prove how tired I am. In reality I am tired… But my butterflies won't leave me alone… They won't let me sleep until I see aniki to make sure he isn't hurt.

"Alright, the bed is made up already in Naruto's room, if you need anything just call, okay?"

I nod and walk past Naruto and his tou-san into Naruto's room.

I rub my stomach in hope to quell the raving butterflies; they seem to get worse every time I think about aniki…

I know that when I see aniki the butterflies will calm down. I sometimes get butterflies whenever I am around aniki, but they are good butterflies, they make me happy. These are bad butterflies, they are making me sad.

I lie down on the mattress and listen to see if I can hear anyone… Only Naruto and his tou-san talking to each other. Now's my chance to escape.

I jump off the mattress, press my hands against the cool glass of the window, and push it open just enough for my body to slide out. Perfect.

I slide one leg through the gap and am about to slide my other leg through when Naruto's door opens and Naruto himself walks in.

"Sasuke! What are you doing! You'll get in trouble!" Naruto runs over and tries to pull me back into his room.

"Naruto! You baka! Let me go!" My voice starts to elevate, I have to remember not to shout or Naruto's tou-san will come in.

"You can't leave, Sasuke! Stay here!"

"You don't understand! Aniki is in trouble, I have to save him."

"How do you know that he is in trouble? Did someone tell you?"

"…The butterflies are telling me…" I whisper, too soft for Naruto to hear though. "I have a feeling that something is going to happen to him… What would happen if you knew that your tou-san was in trouble? Would you just let him get hurt? Or would you want to help him? Naruto, I know something is wrong!" I am starting to panic, partly due to the fact that Naruto's tou-san might come in and catch me any second now, and partly due to the fact that what I'm saying is true, I love aniki and I couldn't bare if it he was hurt.

Naruto's hands start to loosen against my arm. "…I shouldn't let you go… What if something happens to you?"

I let out a true smile at this; Naruto loves me, not like okaa-san and otou-san, but like nii-san. He is worried about me like I am about aniki.

I place one of my hands against his stomach, "The butterflies may be flying around in there, telling you to not let me go, but I'll be okay." I remove my hand. "Naruto, I love you, it's okay, I'll be okay. I'll come back once I realize aniki is okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

(_Am I turning into my aniki? Making promises I know I won't be able to keep? Naruto is a bit like me, believing that a promise is a law that cannot be broken. But deep down we both know that a promise is but a word to keep all of us sane, it holds no truth. Yet we believe anything that puts our mind to rest._

_This is the last time you will ever see me like this again Naruto… I love you… and I am sorry for lying to you. _

_From now on I am but an empty body with no soul. For many years I will be like this, once I return to normal it will be too late for us. Forgive me… _

_You will be the only one who will remember this relationship, and right after I acknowledged us as brothers. Ironic right?_

_Good-bye, Naruto.)_

* * *

I am running through the streets between mine and Naruto's house, I can feel my eyes burning with unshed tears, something happened back their with Naruto and I, I just don't know what it was, the butterflies nearly brought me to my knees, it hurt that much. The only thing I could do was run away and not look back, for I knew that Naruto would be looking at me, I couldn't bare to look back at what I left behind. At his face which would show pain, I don't want Naruto to be in any pain…

But aniki… Right now aniki might be in pain, I have to make sure aniki is okay.

I run around the corner of a building, stumble to a halt, and cover my eyes from a bright, orange glow. Orange flames lick at the houses where I live, their inferno ripping apart houses into charcoaled slabs of wood.

How could I not have noticed this before? It's so bright and hot!

The fire ripping apart anything that stands in its way, tree, houses and possessions burning in front of my eyes, the _woooosh_ and crackling sounds of the fire as they burn anything and everything.

I hear people yelling incoherent words to their neighbours in the distant, the sound of a baby crying… The sound of a human scream…

I am frozen with fear… I couldn't move if I tried. In front of my eyes in the distant, far enough away for me to not be caught in the flames, but close enough to see in detail is oba-san with some of the orange flames burning her clothes, burning her skin a bright red, blistery colour, in some areas, charcoaled like the houses behind her.

Her hair acting like a fuse leading to her scalp, burning her face, leaving her mouth alone so she can still scream in pain, let others feel her pain as she dies a long, tortuous death. I know that I should go and help her, try to remove some of the wisps of flame that are causing her pain. At this very moment I cannot even think of what to use to extinguish the flames, let alone fetch what I need.

I watch as oba-san falls limp on the ground and to never rise again, killed by the burning, torturous, hot flames that she used to light up a room in the middle of winter. Not anymore.

The very image of oba-san's death is imprinted into my memory, never to be removed.

Instinct is telling me to run away from danger, and I would have if I hadn't seen okaa-san in the midst of two buildings, even from here I can see that she is trapped and cannot escape the two burning wood columns surrounding her.

Not okaa-san… Don't let okaa-san get hurt like oba-san…

Images of okaa-san burning alive, skin a burnt black colour, eyes a pale white staring into mine as she sends her pain to others in a loud, violent scream are the only things I can see in my head.

I cannot allow that to happen!

I run forward past the burning fence that surrounds the Uchiha property, past other family that are burning alive, okaa-sans face implemented into my memory I run past and ignore them all.

I can feel the orange flames calling out to me, trying to grab onto anything of mine to start the terrible pain and light me up light a Christmas tree. I dodge each obstacle with precision and childlike ability. While dodging the flames is one thing, the heat and smoke is another.

I cover my mouth with my hands to try to stop myself from breathing in the smoke, it burns when I breathe it in. I cannot stop the heat, I need a drink, the smoke and heat of the fire is making my throat burn and itch.

I arrive in front of okaa-san and see her covering her mouth as well, except she keeps coughing and wheezing. At least he flames haven't touched her yet. She is going to be okay.

"Okaa-san!" I shout over the volume of the fire and other Uchiha's, she hasn't noticed me standing here yet. "Okaa-san! I'm going to get you out of here!"

She finally looks down and notices me standing here; instead of the joy of seeing me she looks upset and almost disappointed… I have come to save her and she doesn't want me to?

"Sas-" Cough "Sasuke! Get- " Cough cough. "Out of-" Cough. "Here! Now!"

"You're going to get hurt! I can't leave you here!" Just as I say this, a wooden frame of the house next to us falls down right in front of okaa-san pushing her further back into the fire behind her.

"Okaa-san!"

"Sasuke!" Cough cough. "Leave! I'll b-" Cough "Okay. L-leave."

By this point okaa-san is down on the floor coughing and breathing harshly. I can see the flames jump from the new burning frame in front of okaa-san onto the clothes. This time nothing can stop the flames from spreading across the rest of the clothes and her body. Too exhausted to stop the flames okaa-san just sits there letting the flames burn her alive.

"OKAA-SAN!" I shout and run forward towards the fire, I know that I can stop the fire from burning her even more.

I reach out and touch the burning wood and my hand recoils, it's hot! Too hot for me to touch. I can do nothing to save okaa-san, all I can do is watch her burn alive, watch as the flames rip her skin from her body.

I let out my own pained scream, I don't know if I can stand to watch this anymore, it hurts…

I cannot remove my eyes from okaa-san even if I tried, I can see her struggling not to scream, to let her son know how much it hurts. I can see her crying, tears running down her pale face, one of the many traits of the Uchiha, and I follow with my own tears. It hurts. I can see her twitching as the fire burns off all she is, yet not a sound reaches my ears of her pain.

The flames finally becoming too much for okaa-san to handle she falls face first into the ground, never to rise again. _Just like oba-san_.

"OKAA-SAN! Please wake up; I need you okaa-san! Please!" I scream until no words escape my burning throat, irritated from the smoke and screaming for okaa-san to not leave me.

I notice the fire spreading around where I lay on the ground, I just cannot convince myself to move, _okaa-san is dead_…

* * *

Itachi POV

_I've had enough, there's no hope left for this pathetic clan._

To watch them burn away their lives, their sins, is refreshing. To know they die in pain, die with the pain they gave to others, if only in a different form does not give me any regret. They die with reason. The world will be a better place without them. A corrupt police force ruling this country calls for disaster.

Watching from a distance is the safest option, but I need to make sure no one gets out alive. Walking through the wreckage is the only option. I just need to be careful to not be burnt alive myself.

Walking through the heavily coated in flames I spot a little boy, raven hair, quivering frame, it reminds me of Sasuke. But it cannot be Sasuke as Sasuke is at Naruto's house, safe.

Just to make sure I better check, better safe than sorry.

"OKAA-SAN! Please wake up; I need you okaa-san! Please!" I frown, it sounds like Sasuke. But Sasuke…

Oh shit! It is Sasuke! I couldn't mistake that face for anyone but Sasuke.

_What are you doing here otouto?_

* * *

Sasuke POV

I can't stay here any longer, I have to find aniki and otou-san!

"Sasuke!" I can hear a voice calling my name… "Sasuke!" Warmth circle my body, I start screaming and trying to get away but whatever is holding me won't let me go! Is it the flames trying to not let me go? Taking a hold of me? Ready to start bringing searing pain all over my body?

I hear my aniki's voice…. Could it be?

I hear the voice soothing me, talking to me, calming me down, holding me.

It is aniki!

I start screaming into his chest.

"Why, nii-san! What is happening! Why? It hurts… They are hurt… aniki… okaa-san…."

"Shhhh. It's okay otouto, she's not in pain my more. It's okay."

"Aniki… It's really hot… The flames hurt…" Aniki will make it all better, aniki will make everything okay.

"Shhh. We need to leave before we are burnt, Sasuke. Hold onto me."

I grab hold of aniki's neck and wrap my arms around his hips. I cannot stop crying into aniki's shoulder, I was so scared; I still am so scared. What if something happens and aniki gets hurt before we get out of here?

I cling tighter to aniki, even through my closed eyes I can still see the orange flickers in my mind, I can see oba-san and okaa-san burning… Their bodies blistering under so much heat and pressure. Blistering skin turning black after all life had been squeezed out of every pore. Oba-sans screams, okaa-sans tears. They hurt me just as much as the other.

I just want the memories to stop playing behind the safety of my mind, I want to remember aniki playing with me, but no memories want to surface. Am I going to forever be watching what fire does to a person? How it takes away a persons life layer of skin, by layer of skin?

* * *

"Sasuke, calm down, we are away from the fire now, you can open you eyes."

I refuse to let go of aniki's grip when he tries to place me down, I shake my head. "No-o No, no aniki, don't leave me! P-please."

"I'm not going anywhere, I just want you to lie down so I can make sure you aren't hurt anywhere."

"N-not now." I start to whimper, aniki wants to leave me just like oba-san and okaa-san! I won't let him leave!

"Sasuke, I know you hurt your hand, you don't have to get off me, just let me look at your hand. How about that? Hm..?"

I hurt my hand… I squeeze both my hands and realize that my left hand burns, hurts. The fire got my hand… It's going to spread and I'm going to be in pain!

"Sasuke! Otouto, calm down, tell me what you are thinking about and aniki will make it all better."

Aniki will make it all better, he will stop the fire from hurting me anymore. He will make all the pain go away.

"My h-hand… The fire… I g-got b-burnt. The f-fire will g-get me aniki! I-I don't want the f-fire to h-hurt me anymore." I try to get it all out, my throat is still sore from the smoke and my tears are making it hard to breathe and talk at the same time. "M-make it s-stop hurting aniki… P-please…"

"Show me your hand, otouto."

I slowly remove my arms from around aniki's neck and show aniki my hands, my left one is bright read and in some places the skin has come right off leaving patches of red covering my hands.

Aniki take my hand into his and looks at it.

"Sasuke, we need to clean it and bandage it up. Will you let otouto go and get the bandages?"

I shake my head frantically, aniki cannot leave me!

"It, it doesn't r-really hurt that m-much anymore, a-aniki…" I lie to aniki, it hurts so much I don't know how aniki is holding it without me screaming in pain. Right now I just need aniki here and not leave me.

Aniki doesn't say anything for a little while. We both sit in silence. Although, every once in a while the silence is broken by my tears of pain.

Aniki doesn't leave my side the whole night. When the nightmares came, aniki is right there holding me, making sure that I am okay, that I am calm before sleep claimed me again.

The next couple of days are but a blur.

People coming to talk to aniki about what happened, what is going to happen to us now. Only me and aniki survived, everyone else died in the fiery inferno.

Aniki talked to some people and now we live on our own. We both go to school but we have a weird man come by and check up on us. He's weird. But he's nice.

When ever I see fire now days I freeze up, aniki says I have a fear of it. I know I do, when ever I see fire I freeze up and I remember everything from _that_ night. The memories won't leave me alone.

Although our lives take a very different turn in the future, I am not going to tell you that story today. It's a story for another time.

* * *

End of the prologue.

The next part to the story is called 'I Really Do Love You, Aniki' and it was posted a couple of months ago, but I wanted to see what happened to make Sasuke afraid of fire and what happened to his family. (I put in the actual story that Sasuke is afraid of fire and how he watched his family burn alive). I didn't actually know what was going to happen before I wrote this ;P It all just came to me as I was writing it.

Expect more side stories for the story 'I Really Do Love You, Aniki'!

_Please review!_

_Let me hear your thoughts._


End file.
